Siblings Fall Apart
by MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery
Summary: Audrey/Malice (OC) and sibling Amy/Malice. Malice and Amy have an ugly fight when Amy hurts Audrey when she finds out they are dating.
1. Chapter 1

**This one-shot is a fight between Mal's triplet siblings, Malice and Amy. Amy belongs to pinksakura271 and Malice is mine :) Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: As always I don't like Descendants.**

Narrator POV

Yells were heard across the Beast castle. On Malice's roo, he and Amy were fighting and it wasn't pretty. Mal was away on a tour with Ben, and no one seemed to calm the two siblings.

"How could you do this, Amy? You had absolutely no right to treat Audrey like that" Malice yelled at his sister, his eyes glowing green.

"She is not the one for you, Malice. God why can't you see that?" Amy's eyes were glowing red, making Malice more furious.

"You don't know anything. I love Audrey and she loves me" Malice roared. "She was really rude at first but she has changed. Give her a chance"

"I don't think I can, Malice. I am sorry" Amy told him.

"No, I am sorry." Malice told her sternly. "I have to cut any connections with you. Do not talk to me again." Amy gasped. Her brother was leaving her, because of that girl.

"Malice, please" she had tears on her eyes but Malice didn't seem to care.

"No, I am leaving. I can't stay here with you. Tell Belle and Adam I am sorry but I am going to Beauty Castle" Amy watched as her brother left the room and disapparated to Beauty Castle.

Amy was crying now. She lost her brother because of her actions. She had slapped Audrey when she found out they were dating. Audrey went and told Malice and he was furious. She was relieved he didn't turn into a dragon.

Amy quickly texted Mal and wrote her evrything that happened. Mal was sad about wwhat happened and promised to fix it, though she scolded Amy for her actions. Mal had also become best friends with Audrey. Amy couldn't believe how easy their siblings had forgotten what happened. Add the fact that Malice also had become friends with Chad and she was ready to blow.

She just hoped everything will be fixed. Maybe she should have a fresh start, starting with Audrey and Chad. She would get to know them. Just to get her brother back.

 **I know this is a short. But I might post a sequel or add a new chapter and make it a two-shot :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I decided to continue my one-shot and make it a two-shot. I know it's been a long time since the first part was up but I couldn't let Amy and Malice not talking :P**

 **I do not own Descendants.**

Amy was playing with her hands nervously while she was sitting at a limo with Mal and Ben. Today she was going to try to fix things with Malice. After the incident with Audrey, Malice told her not to talk with him again. The past week was a nightmare for her. Whenever she tried to talk to her brother, he glared at her and walked away, his arms protectively around Audrey. Surprisingly, the princess was always looking at the pink haired fairy with sympathy.

Mal looked at her triplet younger sister with worry at her face, she knew Amy was hurting inside, due to the fight she had with their brother. _Why Malice can be so persistent?_ Mal thought with sadness. "Everything will be fine, Amy" she tried to soothe her sister, who turned and smiled half-heartedly at her. "I really hope so. Though, I am not so sure, anymore."

"It will be fine, Cherry Blossom" Ben smiled at the pink haired teen. "Audrey has already talked to him. And he will do something if Audrey wants it so much" Amy nodded a bit shocked that she had Audrey's support on it. For someone who had been slapped, she expected to get ultimate hate. Especially for Audrey.

Few minutes later, the limo had arrived in front of Beauty Castle. Outside of it, stood Audrey, Chad and Malice. Then, Amy, Mal and Ben came out of the limo and went to talk to the trio.

"Welcome, guys." Audrey smiled warmly and went to hug Mal and Ben, and nodded to Amy warmly. The pink haired teen smiled simply at the princess. Mal and Ben were currently talking at Chad and Malice. Amy turned to the prince and her brother, and she earned a smile from Chad and a glare from Malice. _Why am I even here?_ Amy thought sadly.

"Shall we go inside?" Audrey suggested, seeing her boyfriend glaring daggers at his sister and then rubbed Malice's arm lovingly.

Chad, Mal and Ben exchanged awkward looks with each other and proceeded to walk inside the Castle. Audrey turned to Mal, Ben and Chad and said "We will accompany you very soon. Chad, enscort them to the living room" Then took Malice's hand and gestured Amy to follow them.

The three teenagers walked to the halls of the second floor and then Audrey stopped them outside of a room, with golden double doors. She gestured for them to come in. Malice followed his girlfriend, without second thought. Amy followed but with a bit of reclutance.

"What is the point of this, Audrey?" Malice asked immediately with anger lacing in his voice. Audrey turned to her boyfriend and her face had turned to one of seriousness and a bit of anger.

"I would have thought you would know" she said sternly, looking at Amy's direction. The pink haired teen, looking worringly between the couple. They were fighting because of her and Malice still didn't have his eyes glow green.

"Amy?" Malice asked with disbelief. "We are fighting for Amy?"

"No, we came here to make up with each other. Not fight." Audrey said calmly. "You guys need to fix things between you. You are so lucky that you have each other. I was always an only child, and never had a brother or a sister. Someone to support me when i felt vulnerable."

Malice looked at the floor at shame, something Amy caught immediately. "She slapped you, Audrey" Malice tried to justify his actions.

"I know but she felt protective of you, and I don't blame her" Audrey said looking at Amy, smiling. "I wasn't the most kind person when you arrived here" she spoke sadly and her head hung down. Amy heard a sniff of sadness.

Malice quickly reached Audrey and lifted her chin up with his fingers, making her llok him directly in the eyes. Then, they closed the gap between them, and kissed each other. At that moment, Amy knew that no one could seperate Audrey and her brother. _She really has changed._ Amy realized now.

Malice turned to his sister, his eyes more warm to her now. Amy saw this and decided this was the right time to talk. "Look, guys. I am so sorry for what I did. I just didn't know that you really love each other. And the fact that you, Audrey, didn't want us here at the first place, made me a bit angry and I misthought you were using Malice. I just don't want to lose you, brother." Amy said, breaking in the end, and started crying.

Instinctively, Malice went and hugged his sister, tightly. Somethings won't change, even if they were fighting. Whenever, Amy was sad at the Isle, Malice would hug her tightly and she would calm down. Amy sobbed on her brother's shoulder, her tears soaking his leather jacket wet.

"It's okay Cherry Blossom. I am here for you, honey." Malice spoke sweetly at Amy's ear. "I'm sorry too. For keeping you away." Malice apologized for his actions. "I just got overprotective of Audrey"

"You are soulmates" Amy said and at these words, Audrey and Malice looked at each other with love in their eyes. "I'm sorry, Audrey. Once again."

Then, the princess did something Amy didn't expect. She ran and hugged her. Amy felt a bit akward at first but hugged the princess back. Malice smiled at her sister's response and then said cheerfully. "Ladies, as much as I would love to see you stay like this for a bit longer, I think we should head down to the living room. Our friends are awaiting us."

The two girls giggled and walked through the stairs, laughing with Malice, who had also a smug look at his face when he faced Mal, Ben and Chad. The three teens mouths opened in shock, seeing Amy and Audrey, arms linked, laughing.

"I must have lost something there" Chad said shocked. "You bet?" Malice laughed and fis-bumped with Chad. "So is everythign fine?" Ben asked with a smile. "Yes" Amy said smiling at Malice and Audrey. "Finally" Mal said throwing her hands in the air, dramatically, making everyone burst into laughing.

 **Aww. Such a sweet moment between the siblings and Audrey, and their friends, too. Hope you reeally liked it. I might do a one-shot which is the continuity for this, where Amy makes up with Chad, since he is her brother's best friend. See ya :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :) Here is the continuity I promised for Sibling Fall Apart. It is Amy/Chad centered but of course Malice makes his appearance. Amy belongs to pinksakura271, thank you for letting me use your OC. You are a great friend.**

 **As always, I don't own Descendants.**

Amy had a very nice day. She went to school, had her classes, and hung out with her friends. Though, she had still unfinished business. And that business had the name Chad Charming. Ex-enemy of the VKs, now a good friend of them, and best friend of her triplet brother, Malice. Though, still Amy hadn't forgave him for what he did on Family Day but she had to do it, since the prince seemed to really have redeemed. And the fact that she would hate if she had a fallout with Malice, once again.

Amy walked through the corridors that led to the boys' dorm. She walked to Chad's room and knocked. "Come in" she heard his voice calling.

Amy opened the door slowly and walked inside. "Hey, Chad" she said nervously. The prince's head shot up from what he was doing and looked at Amy with shock. "Amy" he said while he stood up. "Umm..what brings you here? he said nervously.

"I came here to talk' she said, with a slight smile. She didn't expect to make Chad feel nervous and to find him really studying? Now that was progress. _Wait what? Did I just thought that I liked making Chad nervous? Snap out of it Amy._ she thought.

"Um, sit down, then" he smiled truly and gestured to a seat of the table. Did he always have this beautiful smile? _Shut up Amy_ she thought again.

"Um" Amy didn't know what to say and she blushed like a tomato. Chad saw this and looked at her in the eye, with his blue eyes, calming her down. Amy was shocked to realize how weird she was feeling for the blonde haired prince, now.

"Amy. I know why are you here?" Chad said honestly. "Really?" Amy raised an eyebrow out of confusion. "Malice told me" Chad smiled and the fairy's heart skipped a beat. "Sure he did" Amy breathed and she swore she had gotten lost in these beautiful blue eyes, like the ocean, of his.

Chad seemed to also have lost focus, looking at Amy's green eyes. "Look, Chad" Amy started but was cut off by Chad who placed his fingers on the fairy's lips. "You don't have to apologize for anything. You were right to be cold towards me, after what I did and how I treated you and your siblings in Family Day. It seems Queen Leah influenced me and Audrey too much." Chad said on his behalf.

"It's okay" Amy sighed. "I forgive you" she said softly. At that, Chad smiled, his perfect white teeth shining. For a moment Amy swore that she had stopped breathing. He was so damn gorgeous. _Oh my god I have fallen in love with him,_ she thought. _She is so amazing. I think I am in love._ Chad thought at the same time.

For a few minutes, dead silence fell in the room and the two teenagers stared at each other. They started to lean towards each other and closed the gap between them. They had just kissed.

 **The End**

 **Dada! Surprise. I know you are going to hate me for that, pinksakura271 but I couldn't help myself. It is just like in some romance stories. Some people hate each other in the beginning, and in the end they fell in love. See you guys. Review the story. It would make me happy.**


End file.
